


All it takes is a little pixie dust

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, glitter is the herpes of the craft world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: Prompt fulfillment with Tom Hiddleston and the word: glitter
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All it takes is a little pixie dust

**Y** ou’ve tried, and failed, to stop laughing at him several times now. Accidents happen - it is just unfortunate for Tom that the accident in question tonight is an overturned craft tub, and his proximity when it happened to spill it’s contents. 

Tom is still standing in the exact position he had been in when he’d bumped the shelf. The chain reaction that had resulted had made an absolute mess. The shelf had broken loose and the tub that had been sitting atop it had tumbled towards Tom. He had reached up to catch the tub, but it had already started to flip. The end result? All the jars of glitter inside the tub had released their contents.

Empty jars now litter the floor at Tom’s feet. The majority of the glitter is now covering your boyfriend from head to toe with most of the mess contained to his upper half. 

“Oh…. Tom….” Your laughter breaks up your words. Every time he moves puffs of glitter shower down to the floor. “You’re an…. adorable fairy!" 

He’s not nearly as tickled by the situation as you are. “What do I do?” He seems afraid to move.

"Stand there and shimmer. Oh! Wait, let me take a picture!” Where had you left your phone? 

He shakes his head, sending another shower of green, teal, and gold specks floating towards the floor. “Oh no. No.”

He starts to step away from the craft desk towards the bathroom forcing you to hold up yours hands to stall him. “Wait - ha, at least let me get a towel so you don’t leave a trail of fairy dust behind you.” 

He’s muttering now, “I’ve got glitter everywhere… Down my shirt, I can feel it invading places it has no right to go. – I think I inhaled some of it too.” 

“You’ll be fine. Your lungs will just sparkle if you have to go through a security checkpoint any time soon.”

He’s still not quite ready to see the humor in his current dazzling condition. He cuts his eyes at you. “Towel?” He is carefully trying to inspect the severity of the situation when you approach him with the towel. “Who even has this much glitter on hand?”

“I do! - well - did…" 


End file.
